Digital dentistry is a growing trend with an increasing number of dentists relying on digital impressioning systems. These systems use an intra-oral scanning camera, or scanning of a traditional physical impression, and an associated processing system to generate a digital three-dimensional (3D) model of patients' teeth.
The digital 3D models can then be used to make prosthodontic restorations and for advanced diagnostics such as detecting tooth wear. Accurate articulation is a key factor in making such restorations and for the diagnostics. Current data acquisition for mechanical articulation is time consuming and requires expensive analog devices. In particular, the current technique involves a manual process using a face bow and lab articulator to capture mandibular articulation data for complex rehabilitations.
Accordingly, a need exists for a digital replacement to the current manual process for obtaining articulation information.